Suspended
by Zemmiphobia
Summary: No one remains untouched when they've brushed with magic. Sarah climbed out of the rabbit hole victorious, but she's about to find out that  she won the battle, but not the war. So now the question is, how long can an immortal live the life of a moral?Jx


Suspended

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth Copyrights.

000ooo000

It is impossible for a person to remain unchanged by the events in their life and for none was this, more true that Sarah Williams. For her, it was literal. Within days of her magical adventure down the rabbit hole, so to speak, it had quickly become apparent to her that even if someone beat the game, they never stopped playing; magic had become a part of her life. It started simple; a goblin in the cupboard who could not grasp the idea of cups being for drinking and not for wearing. It had taken some effort, but Sarah had somehow managed to hide him from her parents. Unfortunately, one goblin became two and before she knew it, the citizens of the goblin city overran her life. Luckily, the more magic she had to deal with, the better she got at hiding it. Her neighbors even considered her eccentric, which was a nice step up from crazy.

Nowadays, Sarah's life was almost orderly in its chaos. First, she would wake up, carefully climb over the pile of goblins sleeping next to her, and head into the bathroom. There she would scoop up the faeries, which the goblins had trapped under her sink, and dump them in her clothesbasket. It was more comfortable for them anyways. After brushing her teeth and combing her wild hair that little fingers had braided the night before, she would move on to the kitchen. There was usually a goblin or two in the hallway, so she had to be extra careful not to step on them. No one wanted _them_ waking up early.

However, once a year, at midnight, she would get up a little early and wait. When the clock struck the hour, there would be a poof of glitter and every last goblin disappeared back to where they had come from. It was then Sarah could breathe a short sigh of relief, a short one because within seconds a much larger companion joined her.

"Good evening, precious." Sarah sighed heavily over the rim of her tea.

"Good evening, Jareth." She said rubbing her temples. If Jareth noticed, he said nothing, only waved his hand and refilled her cup. "The answer is still no." She said, glaring suspiciously at the liquid in her cup. Jareth, to his credit, kept his face neutral.

"You are going to have to say yes eventually. Time is running out."

Sarah braced herself and took a sip of the tea determine to ignore him. She knew what he was talking about. It was what they always talked about and had been for the last twenty-five years.

"Things are working fine." She said, not meeting his eyes. She heard, rather than saw, Jareth shift in his chair to get a better look at her.

"It will not last forever, precious. Soon your hourglass is going to run out and your choices will be few." Sarah forced herself to look up at the Goblin King's mismatched eyes.

"I can still stay… I still have…" she trailed off at the unusually serious look on his face. He shook his head, making her insides tighten painfully. She rubbed the necklace at her throat subconsciously.

"They are starting to talk, dear one. Whispering. The whole underground has heard them and I know you have too."

"They're always whispering!" Sarah exclaimed heatedly. "They've been talking about me for years. About how my house always has weird noises coming from it late at night. About how my flowers are always strangely perfect. About how I-" She cut herself off and abruptly stood to place her cup in the sink and throw away her untouched piece of toast.

"About how you never age." Jareth finished, his voice almost cruel in its gentleness. "Sarah, you have a year at most. You cannot stay in your old life. Sarah Williams has to die."

"Well she never will, will she!" Sarah snapped at him from over her shoulder. She braced her hands on either side of the sink, griping the metal edges until her knuckles turned white with strain. "She's going to go on and on forever." She could feel her eyes heating up despite her effort to contain the tears. Jareth's hand landed lightly on her shoulder, a strangely human gesture from an inhuman man. Sarah unwilling drew strength from the simple touch. Not from his magic, though she could feel it humming underneath his skin, but from the warmth of his palm. "Not now, Jareth. I… come back tomorrow." There was a slight poof and Sarah knew he was gone. She walked back to her table on shaky legs and fell onto the chair, her head on her arms.

000 _twenty five years previous_ 000

At thirty years of age, Sarah was coming to a horrifying conclusion.

"I'm not getting older." She had said it aloud and just the echo of the words was enough to shake her. It took a lot to make the esteemed Miss Sarah Williams tremble. Goblins didn't scare her, unhappy parents didn't scare her, and her passive-aggressive stepmother didn't scare her. But this? This scared her. It terrified her. It shook her to the core so badly she couldn't stand. Which was why she was sitting on her toilet, staring at herself in the bathroom mirror?

Sarah was not a recluse, she had plenty of friends; some younger, some older, and many her own age. She knew them, had seen them grow older. They had lines at their eyes from laughing, crying, and aging. Wrinkles had formed at their mouths and their skin had lost its elasticity. They were older and they looked it. But her? Where lines should have formed was nothing but smooth, clear skin. Her mouth was just as firm and full has it had been in college and her hair was just as lustrous. Over the years countless people had mentioned to her how well she was aging, she had been carded more times than she cared to think about, and many parents had mistaken her for a student.

Even with all the clues piling up, she had refused to see the truth, to put the puzzle together but now the evidence was too compelling to ignore. She had to look at her young face in the mirror and see what life was trying so hard to tell her; she was ageless. Mustering her courage, she forced herself to her feet and out the bathroom door. Stepping over the goblins playing 'toss the cup' in the hallway, she walked into the kitchen. Reaching into the back of the fridge for the bottle of brandy she kept for special occasions, Sarah froze at the sound of a very familiar, very old, 'poof'. Emerging from the fridge, bottle in hand, she looked over at her table where the King of the Goblins sat in all his glory.

"Hello, precious." he said, a strange light in his eyes. Somewhere, in the back of her mind went a little voice that said _'Ha! I knew he was watching me...' _but she ignored it in favor of taking the opposing chair.

"Brandy?" she asked, striving for a casual tone. As if the man from her fifteen-year-old dreams was not sitting across the table from her for the first time in, well, fifteen years. She watched giddily as surprise and then amusement flashed across his face.

"Planning on drinking yourself into oblivion?" He asked, accepting the glass she handed him. Sarah took a long drink, tipping her head back. Coughing, she set the empty cup on the table and enjoyed the burn in her throat.

"Maybe. Why do you care?"

If she hadn't been so preoccupied, she might have seen the pained look in his eye and not the careful gloating smirk that was present when she looked up. Frowning, she poured herself another glass. "Oh, I see. You're here to lord it over me. Give me the 'you won the battle but not the war' victory speech?" She emptied the second glass and shot him a furious glance over the bottle when he looked like he would protest at her third.

"On the contrary, precious. I am here to offer you something."

"It's not my dreams, is it? Because that worked so well for you last time." Something close to frustration flared in his eyes and, viciously, she felt a little better.

"No, not your dreams. I am offering you a home. A life." Jareth reached over to gently pry the bottle from her hand and set it down on his side of the table, out of her reach.

"I have a home!" Sarah snapped, trying to get it back. Jareth closed his gloved hand around her wrist, pinning her with his gaze.

"No for much longer, I am afraid." His voice was solemn and for some reason it made her blood boil until she found herself shouting.

"I _have_ a home! I _have_ a life! I'm perfectly happy here, so you can take your offer and shove it in with the last one!"

"For how long?" Jareth hissed, tightening her hold. "Ten, maybe twenty years? What will happen when your hair does not turn gray? When your neighbors mistake you for your niece? What will you do then?"

"I'll move." Sarah said, stubbornly. "I'll move to a new house a start over." Jareth chuckled and let her take her arm back.

"You might have been able to do that fifty years ago, my dear, but this is a different age. Your world has changed. It is a crowded mess with your government overseeing every part of your life. You could change your name, but without the proper papers you would never been able to own a home, a car, or even get a well paying job." Sarah felt her anger deflating like a balloon, leaving her weak and helpless. She swirled the small amount of brandy left in her glass, watching it reflect the kitchen light.

"Or," Jareth continued, "You could come with me. Accept my offer, precious. You would live in the Underground with your friends, people who understand you. You would never want for anything."

"Except for my family." Sarah said through gritted teeth. "I would want them." Jareth gave her a pitying look that shot straight to her heart.

"You will lose them anyways. Right now, you are full of magic, remains of your run through my Labyrinth. Eventually they will fade," Sarah perked up a little only to have her hopes dashed again. "But by then you will have lived for at least a hundred years. Everyone you know and love will be long dead, and you will grow old alone. Is it so hard to see your life will be much better with me?" There was a long silence while the occupants of kitchen stewed in their own thoughts. Sarah felt so lost. Who could she possibly discuss this with? Toby was in high school and while he still had a few vague memories of the Labyrinth, he had remained untouched by its magic. There was only one and he was offering her a choice that wasn't a choice at all.

"Why is this happening to me?" She whispered, heartbroken. She heard Jareth move in his chair but didn't raise her head to look at him.

"No one ever wins." Sarah closed her eyes and reached inside of her for the strength she knew was hiding there. When she opened them she fixed a determine look on her face and set her glass down with a resolute 'clink'.

"I've got a few years left. No one's noticed yet and I intend to live as normal a life as possible," she held up a hand when Jareth opened his mouth to interrupt her, "as _long_ as possible." Whatever Jareth saw on her face it must have been convincing. Closing his mouth, he made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat and glared at her.

"Fine. Live your years, Sarah, but I will be back to ask again." Then, with a 'poof', he was gone; leaving Sarah alone with her bottle.

000 _twenty years previous _000

Stacking the last box in the truck, Sarah swiped the back of her hand across her forehead and closed the door. Toby jumped out from the front seat and grinned at her. If someone had been looking at them from the outside, they would have thought them to be twins. Sharing the dark brown hair and attractiveness that was common to the Williams' side of the family, only Toby's blue eyes and more slender nose set them apart. Seeing her baby brother as a man made Sarah's heart fill with pride- and dread.

"Is that everything?" he asked as they walked back to the empty house.

"Yes, that's everything. Are you sure you don't want the couch?" Sarah asked, locking the front door.

"I'm sure," Toby said with a laugh. "Danielle wants everything to match and as much as I love your green monstrosity, it would really clash with the red theme she's got going."

Sarah smiled tightly and looked towards the truck where Toby's wife was sitting, reading a book. Sarah's eyes moved from the younger woman's face to the round belly sticking out from under the seatbelt. Pushing past the sharp sting of jealousy, she started walking towards her car.

"When's the baby due again?" She asked casually. Toby's face lit up, as she knew it would.

"June. They said the 22nd, but everyone knows Williams' never show up on time." They chuckled together at the familiar family motto and for a moment, Sarah felt normal. However, as quickly has it had come, the smile slid from Toby's face. "Sarah… there's something you're not telling me, isn't there." Sarah rummaged through her purse for her keys, not meeting his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Toby, I haven't kep-"

"Don't lie. It's written all over your face."

Sarah let go of her keys and looked up at her baby brother. "Toby. I'm going to have to go away for a long time. You will probably never see me again…. I'll call, but… its better that I stay away."

"It's because you're not aging, isn't it." Toby asked, his voice low as if he was worried someone would overhear them.

Sarah almost dropped her purse in shocked. Quickly, she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer so their faces were almost touching.

"Why would you say that?" She asked, almost frantically. Toby rolled his eyes and pried her hand off his arm.

"I'm not stupid. You don't look a day over twenty and you can't honestly say you expected me to forget all those bedtime stories." Sarah bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes. Toby sighed and pulled her into a hug. "All those stories about the Brave Little Boy and the Silly Older Sister? It took me a long time to figure it out, but… they were true, weren't they? You wished me away." Sarah buried her face in his shirt.

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. "I was stupid, and dramatic, and-"

"And fifteen." Toby said over the top of her, smiling into her hair. "And brave enough to get me back. I know my sister."

"Karen always said my theatrics would be the end of me." Sarah said, wiping away the tears on her cheeks. "I guess she was right, but probably not in the way she was expecting." Toby chuckled, stepping back to let her get herself composed. Sighing, Sarah rid herself of the rest of her tears and smiled at him. "It's nice to have someone who knows what's going on." She said after a moment.

"What will you do, you know, after you get too old?" Toby asked, curious. Sarah shrugged and tried to regain her composer by fishing for her keys again.

"I don't know, move around for a bit. Then… well, I'll deal with that when I come to it." Toby nodded once and looked back at his wife, who was watching them with concern. He smiled and waved reassuringly.

"We're going to name her Sarah if it's a girl." He said, still waving.

This time, Sarah really did drop her purse. "What?" She exclaimed. "Why would you do that? Is Danielle okay with that? I mean, its not like I'm dead or anything." Picking up her purse, Toby smiled at her, looking much older than his twenty-one years.

"How could I not? And yes, she understands."

"What about Karen?" Sarah asked, trying hard not to smile at the thought of her stepmother's face. Toby blanched and rubbed the back of his neck, not meeting her eyes.

"Uh, well. I haven't exactly told her yet. She's sort of under the impression we're naming her after Great Aunt Susan." Sarah made a face, sending them both into a fit of laughter.

"Good luck with that. I'm really glad I'm not in your shoes." Sarah said with a snort. They walked down to the truck in amused silence where Toby paused and looked back at Sarah.

"Don't give up hope, Sarah. That's the most important thing I learned from you. It's all you've got sometimes." Sarah nodded solemnly, meeting his gaze. He smiled and got into the front seat. Watching as they drove away, Sarah refused to let herself cry again.

000 _Fifteen years previous_ 000

Sarah smiled at the e-mail on her computer. It was a laughing account from Toby about little Sarah's first day of kindergarten. Apparently, the little minx had set her classroom on its ear when she had instigated a massive wild goose chase for the faeries she had claimed lived in the school. Though Danielle and Karen had both been displeased to hear that she had been sent to the principal's office on her first day, Toby couldn't have been prouder. _'She's taking after you in more than just her name. She can't get enough of your stories. I'm glad you wrote them down or I'd have never remembered all of it.'_ Sarah smiled at the thought of Toby trying to reenact the story of a teenage girl.

The goblin sitting next to her stopped sucking its piece of candy and peered up at her curiously.

"You happy?" It asked. Sarah smiled and patted it once on the head.

"Yes, I suppose I am." She said, somewhat surprised. She hadn't had a lot to be happy about lately. She turned back to the computer and read the rest of the email, which was a somewhat humorous description of his job as a doctor and an announcement that they were expecting their third child; Sarah and Diana being their first and second. Toby was hoping it was a boy so he could name it Zeus. Danielle wasn't thrilled. Sarah read the last line and clicked out of the window, pushing away from the computer as she did so. It was hard, harder than she expected, to only be a part of Toby's life through a machine. She found that she was lonely living by herself with only the goblins for company. Jareth's annual visits didn't count.

The apartment she lived in was nice, if small. It was at the top of a crowded building in an even more crowded city. It seemed that the old adage was true; it was best to hide in plain sight. In the city, there was no one who cared enough to notice she wasn't as old looking as her driver's license said she was and if they did, they couldn't be bothered to point it out. She knew she couldn't stay for too much longer. People, even busy ones, would see that she wasn't changing. However, for now, she was left to herself. Glancing at the clock, Sarah grabbed her cup of tea and headed for the couch. Settling herself onto its worn, lush warmth, she listened to the ticking of clock, as it got closer and closer to twelve.

Suddenly she felt the other end of the couch drop under the weight of another person. She waited until Jareth had made himself comfortable, enjoying the company of another person.

"Hello, Sarah, you are looking well tonight." Jareth said with a grin, his sharp fangs flashing charmingly. Sarah snorted and set down her empty cup.

"I would say thank you, but I know I look 'well' every night so it's not much of a compliment." Jareth dipped his head regally and leaned back against the cushions. "I'm not going." She added, seeing him open his mouth. He closed it with a snap, looking annoyed.

"It has been ten years, precious. You cannot honestly expect to be able to stay much longer." Sarah glared at him.

"I'm doing fine. My neighbors don't care how old I am and they won't care for another couple of years. I've got time." She stood up to take her cup to the sink, Jareth stalking her at her heels.

"How long do you intend to play this game?" He asked, his voice a low growl. "Until doctors are banging on your door to learn the secret to your immortality?" He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to turn and look at him. "You are miserable! Alone!"

"I'm not!" Sarah denied, hating that he was right. "I'm perfectly happy! I've even written a book!" Jareth laughed though the sound was anything but pleasant.

"Little coward." He mocked, backing her up against the counter. "You have no life here and yet you are afraid to leave it." Sarah pressed harder against the counter-top, trying to get farther away from the inhuman creature in front of her.

"I'm not afraid." Sarah whispered, even as she trembled. Jareth reached out and ran the back of his gloved hand down her cheek in a gentle caress.

"Liar." he whispered, eyes bright with magic. Sarah mustered all her strength and pushed at his chest. After a second of fruitless straining, he laughed cruelly and stepped back. "Try and deceive yourself if you must, precious, but I've seen your dreams. I am not as easily fooled." He disappeared in a puff of glittering magic, his voice echoing in the empty room.

Sarah took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She had noticed that Jareth had been getting more and more impatient over the years. He always seemed to be waiting for something, but beyond her agreement to his proposal, she couldn't imagine what he wanted from her. She pushed away from the counter and headed for the bathroom. She started up the shower, pulled off her clothes, and slipped under the spray. Silently she allowed the heat of the water to soak into her tense muscles and wash away her worries.

000_ ten years previous_ 000

Sarah waited a moment and then peaked out the window at the retreating figures. People had been asking questions lately. First, it had been a curious neighbor and she had felt uncomfortable. Then the phone calls had started and she had begun to worry. Now visitors to her house, strange men in suits who had no business being at her door. Sarah bit her lip and acknowledged what she had known for the last year; it was time to move. She had been planning it for a while, of course, setting up a new account and she had even found a house to rent, one in a little backwater country town where no one would follow her. Most of her furniture had been sold, her debts paid, and her mail canceled. All that was left to do was to leave but she had the sinking feeling that she was being watched by more than just the magical community.

She almost wished Jareth were with her to help her escape the corner she had been worked into. However, she knew that if she did, he would take it as an acceptance of his offer. Sarah sighed and walked into her almost empty apartment. A few goblins were scattered across the room, watching her from the shadows. "Hey guys, want to play a game?" She asked, making her voice light and cheerful. The little faces peering up at her immediately lit up and they nodded. Sarah smiled and picked up her purse and the lone suitcase. "It's called Distraction. All you have to do is find anyone outside who's watching the apartment and distract them. Pull their hair; steal their keys, as long as you don't hurt them. The one to keep them distracted the longest gets a prize, ok?" The goblins let out a cheer and disappeared into the shadows.

Sarah waited for a moment until she heard the sound of shouts from outside. Patting herself on the back for her cleverness, she opened the door and headed for the back door. Silently keeping to the shadows, Sarah walked towards the rental car she had waiting a few blocks down. Slipping into the driver's seat, she started the car and sped off into the night.

"Bit of close call, I believe." Said a deep voice from the passenger seat. Startled, Sarah almost veered off the road. She wrestled the car back under control and shot her unwanted passenger a dirty look.

"Don't do that!" she hissed angrily. "Are you trying to kill someone?" Jareth brushed off her anger with a chuckle and leaned back in his seat.

"What makes you think they will not find you?" He asked as if genuinely curious. Sarah grimly turned her attention back to the road.

"I don't…" she said stiffly. "I know they will eventually but I'm hoping I can stay a step ahead of them for at least a couple more years."

"It would be so much easier if you left completely." He commented, his odd eyes glinting in the darkness like a cat. Sarah ignored him and pulled off onto the freeway.

"It would also be easier if you wiped their memories, but I don't see you offering that." She snapped, eyes still on the road. Jareth chuckled and moved closer.

"Oh but that would be against the rules, precious." His breath ghosted over her cheek making her shiver.

"You know, I've been wondering something." Sarah said, her voice full of forced cheerfulness. "Why haven't you just carried me off?" She waited for his reply for a moment but all she heard was silence. She glanced at him and was surprised to see that she had shocked him.

"Have you forgotten?" Jareth asked after a long moment, his voice back to its usual mocking tone. "_You have no power over me."_ He said in an eerie imitation of her own voice. "I can no more drag you to my castle, where you would be safe," he added meaningfully, "than you can fly."

"Darn." Sarah said lightly. "I was kind of hoping I'd be able to fly." There was a small silence and then a deep chuckle. Sarah forced herself not to look at him but she couldn't help but hear every sound he made in the quiet car.

"How's everything downstairs?" Sarah asked after a moment, feeling a little starved for conversation.

"Curious, precious? Wondering what life could be like for you?" Jareth asked smugly.

"No!" Sarah denied instantly. "I was being polite." Jareth grinned wolfishly.

"Of course. Forgive me if I mistake it, its not often I see it."

"Ha. Ha." Sarah groused, hiding a smile. "I'm always polite… unless you make me mad."

"Oh yes, the famous temper." Jareth said with a smirk.

"Pot. Kettle." Jareth started to rely when she interrupted with a yawn.

"You forgot to sleep, did you?" Jareth accused, taking in the bags under her eyes and her pale skin.

"I couldn't, not with those people watching me." Sarah countered, trying to fight the wave of sleep that was threatening to overcome her now that the adrenaline had left.

"Pull over." Jareth ordered. "I will take over."

"Do you even know how to drive?" She asked even as she did what he told her. When the car stopped, Sarah slid over and allowed Jareth to take the wheel.

"I have been alive for a lone time, precious." He started the car and pulled smoothly away from the edge of the road. "Go to sleep." He added when he saw her watching him. Sarah didn't want to, she didn't want to trust him, but the call of sleep was too great to ignore and before she knew it, she was out.

000

Jareth looked at his sleeping companion and then at the house he was delivering her to. Sighing to himself, he reached down and scooped the stubborn woman into his arms, lifting her out of the car.

"Carry her things." He ordered the goblins at his feet. He didn't wait to see if they would obey him, he knew they would. Instead, he headed towards the door, which opened at a wave of his hand. Stepping inside, he paused to look around to locate her bedroom before heading down the hall. Her room was painfully bare, just an old dresser and an older bed with a faded quilt. The covers jumped back and gently he laid her on the bed. Another wave of his hand changed her clothes to the old t-shirt and shorts she usually wore to bed. Smiling to himself, he traced the ugly cartoon duck that rested above her breast.

Quietly, he tucked her in, moving the hair away from her face. "Sleep well, precious." He murmured, brushing his lips against hers. He took a moment to study her sleeping face before stepping away from the bed and leaving the room. The goblins had managed to follow his orders and had left her bags sitting in the living room. Jareth looked around the room and into the kitchen. He checked the fridge and was not surprised to find it empty.

He debated with himself for a moment and then waved his hand. Enough food for a few days appeared on the shelves. Satisfied, he closed the door. He knew he could not do more without angering her, so he locked the front door and set her keys down on the side table. Though he hated to leave Sarah alone again, he knew she would not appreciate him being there in the morning. Forcing away his instinct to whisk her away, he threw a protection spell over the property and disappeared.

000_ five years ago_ 000

Sarah looked at the cake that sat on the table, the words 'HAPPY FIFTIETH BIRTHDAY' were written in blue frosting across the top. Next to it sat a few presents, one from Toby and Danielle and another from Sarah, the only one of her nieces who regularly contacted her. Cautiously she opened the first gift and smiled at the framed pictures of Toby and his family. She pressed the picture to her chest and closed her eyes, imaging that it was Toby she was holding. The first picture was of him and Danielle before Sarah was born. Next to it was the Toby, Danielle, and Sarah standing with Karen and Dad in front of Sarah and Toby's childhood house. After that was a newer picture with Toby and Danielle surrounded by Sarah, Diana, and Mary. Mary looked to be only a year old. The last picture was a recent one, with a fifteen-year-old Sarah, a thirteen-year-old Diana, and a ten-year-old Mary. Sadly, she traced the face of her namesake and wondered at the resemblance between them.

An old pain shot through her, piercing her heart. Gently Sarah set the pictures down and picked up the second gift. Inside was a beautiful necklace on a gold chain. At fist, she thought it was just a pendant but when she looked closer, she realized that it was actually a small barn owl in flight. At first, she panicked, trying to think of a reason that her niece would send her a gift with so many meanings, but after a moment, she laughed in relief. Her book! Years ago, she had written a book about her time in the Labyrinth and given it to Toby for his children. She had found out later he had had it published under her name. Sarah had been enthralled with her Aunt's story, especially the Goblin King who turned into an owl. The necklace was just a reference to her book, nothing more.

Smiling, Sarah lifted the necklace out of the box and studied it. It was very finely made, hanging on a delicate chain. The owl even looked alive. She slipped it over her head, wondering absently where her niece had found such a beautiful piece of art. Her thoughts were interrupted when two goblins appeared on her table, holding a gift between them.

"From the King!" They announced, dropping the present none too gently on the table in favor of playing with the open wrapping paper.

Sarah frowned at them.

"Jareth's never sent me anything for my birthday before." The smaller goblin shrugged.

"He's sending one now, ain't he?"

Sarah bit her lip and picked up the box, letting the strange wrapping glitter in the morning light. She almost didn't want to open it; it looked so pretty. After a moment of admiring the colors, she carefully pulled the wrapping away and set it aside. Inside was a crystal just like the one he had offered her so many years ago. Beside it was a short, elegant note.

'_Sarah,_

_Happy birthday, though I doubt you planned on celebrating. Enclosed with this letter is a crystal, or to be more specific, one wish. You cannot change the past of course, but perhaps you could use to make the present a little more bearable? Use it well, dear one, it will not last forever. By the by, your niece is a lovely young woman, I think you would do well to see her._

_-Jareth'_

Sarah frowned and rubbed her new necklace thoughtfully, turning the crystal in her hands. One wish. She thought about the last line, considering her options.

"How does a one look older?" She asked aloud, not to anyone in particular. She missed the smirks that the goblins exchanged. One of them pulled out a piece of paper and read it aloud from behind her.

"You could use a glimmer." The second goblin jabbed him hard in the side. "I mean glamour." Sarah looked up from the crystal, causing him to stuff the paper out of sight.

"A glamour." She said thoughtfully. "I could look my age for once and go see Toby. How long do glamours last?" The larger goblin crawled onto the back of her chair and made a show of looking into the crystal.

"Dunno. Few hours? Few days? Never saw one that lasted mo' than a week."

"A week." She turned the crystal the other way and smiled absently. "A whole week…" Humming to herself an old tune, she stood up and headed for the phone. She dialed the number and waited while it rang.

"Hello?" Asked a masculine voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, Toby. It's Sarah."

000 _present _000

Sarah laid her head against the table, feeling every one of her fifty-five years on her shoulders. Reaching down, she grasped the necklace dangling between her breasts and head it close to her.

"Ah, Sarah. I ask for so little." Jareth said from somewhere above her. Gently he pulled her up and into an embrace. Sarah let him hold her for a moment and then pushed away.

"I know." She agreed softly, tracing the edge of the owl's wings. She turned away from him and looked out the window. " I feel so old… Would I have felt this way if I had aged normally?" She asked, almost as an afterthought. Jareth moved closer and joined her at the window, both looking out at the pastures beyond the yard.

"Perhaps. It is very likely, however, that the weight you feel is just the stress of an immortal trying to live a mortal life."

"You know, I never asked." She said, looking up at him. "Am I like you now? Or am I still human?"

"You are still human, Sarah." Jareth chided gently, reaching up the brush away a stray lock of hair. "You were born human and you could never change that. You have simply… stopped. An effect of all that magic in your blood."

Sarah opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Jareth's fingertips on her lips. "You have lived you years, precious. It is not unusually for a human to die at this age. You will miss your life, I know, but you cannot ask for more than this." He tipped her chin up, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Accept my gift, Sarah. Come back with me." He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. For a moment, Sarah was stiff with surprise, and then like water being released from a dam, she softened. Jareth immediately deepened the kiss, pulling her into the heat until she could no longer think about the world around them.

All her fears melted away until it was just the two of them. After being alone for so long, she felt starved for what he was offering her. Finally, after what felt like eternity, he pulled away from her and watched her with his eerie eyes.

"Give me your answer, Sarah. Tonight. Now. Cease your torture and answer me." Sarah stared up at him, her lips still tingling from their kiss. She thought about the long years she had spent alone. At first she had thought that she could live a normal life, a happy one but it seemed age did indeed bring wisdom. What she had thought would make her happy had only made her miserable. She had been afraid.

"Aright. I'll…" she clenched her hands once. "I'll go back with you." Jareth smiled, his face glowing with satisfaction.

"You will never regret it, precious." He murmured, caressing the side of her face. "I swear." He let her go long enough to collect a bag of the things she wanted to keep but as soon as she was ready, he wrapped his arms around her again as if he was afraid she'd change her mind. Sarah took one last look at the remains of her human life… and they disappeared.

Poof.

000ooo000

END

A/n: Lord, this took FOREVER to write.


End file.
